The Scars Are Forever, Maybe We Are Too
by TheFlowersWillFall
Summary: Kurt has a problem with cutting, and has just been forced out of the closet in middle school . Noone knows his secret, until one day Sebastian walks in on a bloody mess. What happens next ? Read and review.
1. Your no good for me

**A/N: Hi , This is my first fanfic . So bear with me people. I was inspired and kinda of forced by my friend Julia (sugarletmeknow) . She is writing and awesome story right now . So this does have cutting in it . That's kind of my warning I guess . Anyways , this will evenutally be a romance . Blaine will also be in it I think . It is based on them in Middle School . Ok , enjoy .**

There were scars all over Kurt Hummel's pale arms. He needed a way to deal with the pain. But the pain followed him, the words followed him. Faggot, Homo, Lady. The cruel nicknames had become so familiar that he actually started responding to them.

He just came out about being gay on Monday. He told one person. But that's the last time he trusts Rachel Berry.

_What a bitch,_ he thought. She will do or say anything to get her fifteen minutes. Sad excuse for a best friend. The news spread through McKinley Junior High like wildfire; we are talking about Lima, Ohio. Nothing exciting happens here.

Let's just say that Kurt had always knew that 8th graders weren't the nicest human beings on earth but now he had truly felt their wrath.

They wrote "prick" on his locker, thrown him into the dumpster multiple times, and verbally abused to the point he wanted to die. But Kurt wouldn't let people see him down. No one saw his pain, his scars, or his tears.

It's not like people didn't have their own suspicions, he did have a way with fashion. Most of the other boys in his class weren't in choir or designing their own clothes. But hey, not all the boys in Lima had big Broadway dreams either.

Kurt had been bullied before but this was different. It wasn't about just hating his clothes, his voice, or even personality. No. They hated him for something that he couldn't change. Who he loved.

**GLEE.**

Sebastian Smythe found out that Kurt was gay in Ms. Charest's writing class on Tuesday. Everyone was talking about it. His friend Andrew Wilder turned around in his chair to talk to Sebastian.

"Hey Bas, guess what," He said, like he had the most exciting news ever.

"What?" Sebastian said looking up from his paper, trying to sound interested.

"You know that kid, Kurt Hummel? Dude, that guys gay" He said sounding a little disgusted.

He definitely got Sebastian's attention now. "Whoa. What?" Sebastian said now looking straight at his platinum blonde friend. "Seriously, Dude? You owe me 10 bucks, I told you."

"Dead serious. Really Bas? We made that bet like two months ago when he was wearing pink pants." Andrew replied with an unwilling look on his face. Sebastian gave his signature smirk. "Hey, don't make a bet if you can't face the consequences," Sebastian put out his hand, "Pay up."

Andrew gave a dramatic sigh and gave Sebastian the ten dollars.

Then, just as Sebastian put the money in his pocket the bell rang. The entire class got up and rushed to the door.

**GLEE.**

Kurt walked out of the choir room talking to Tina and Mercedes, his only current friends. Luckily the girls weren't as homophobic as the boys at McKinley. Confidently Kurt walked with the girls in the hall on the way to Science with .

People were staring, but people had been staring for days now.

Kurt was used to it. If it was for any other reason Kurt would have even enjoyed the attention. But today he didn't want the attention. He hated the attention. The stares and whispers were killing him. He put on his poker face and smiled and tried to act engaged in the conversation with the girls, but he couldn't.

But then something even worse started to happen.

Karofsky and Azimio were walking right in his direction with angry faces and dirty looks.

"Hey Lady!" shouted Azimio, "What are you doing in _our_ hallway".

Kurt put on his bravest face and said, "Azimio, just because you and this one" he said pointing to Karofsky , "Take up most of the hallway, doesn't mean _I_ can't walk in it too".

Karofsky and Azimio looked at each other , and like a silent agreement both picked Kurt up and threw him into the dumpster like a piece of garbage . "Watch your words, prick." Karofsky said through gritted teeth, as they walked away.

Tina and Mercedes rushed to the dumpster with worried faces. "Are you okay?" said Tina attempting to pull Kurt out of the garbage. "Well I am humiliated but I think I will live." He said sounding a tad bit sarcastic.

"Kurt, maybe you should tell someone" Mercedes said giving Kurt his books.

_Kurt Hummel does not say mercy_, he thought to himself. "I am fine, but my jacket isn't" Kurt said seeming more worried about the stain on his gray jacket. "I will meet you guys in science; I'm going to clean this up."

The girls started to walk towards science as Kurt walked to the boy's restroom. It was empty. Kurt walked into a stall no longer worried about the stain. He knew he just wanted an excuse to go to the bathroom.

He wanted to cut. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade. The words were replaying in his head. _Watch your words, prick. Lady, homo, and faggot._ He looked down, and saw what he had done. His wrist was now bleeding and had multiple lines and scratches. He got up and left the stall, feeling relieved and ashamed.

He walked to the sink with a paper towel and tried to stop the bleeding. So much blood was coming out. The water was red with blood. Just as Kurt was almost done cleaning up; Sebastian walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing," said Sebastian looking at Kurt's wrist then the sink.

"Nothing" Kurt said like Sebastian hadn't seen anything. He threw away the paper towel, pulled down his sleeve, and left the bathroom. Sebastian stood there, feeling dumbfounded and shocked.


	2. But baby I love you

**A/N: Okay so again, this is my first fan fiction. So Ideas are welcomed. I decided I am not going to wait FOREVER to update, so maybe like every other day? I have NO life. So I hope you like the story. There's going to be some Klaine in this chapter, and a little bit of friendship problems. Enjoy! **

"WAIT, KURT!" screamed Rachel, her polka-dotted dress not helping her pursuit to get to Kurt. "What do _you_ want Rachel," Kurt started to speak louder, "I have nothing left to say to you, I TRUSTED YOU,"

"But Kurt, plea—"Kurt stopped her and interrupted, "No. This is what you are going to do. You're going to turn around and walk away because a real best friend wouldn't tell the whole school about her best friend's sexual orientation."

Rachel Berry stood there, knowing that she lost her best friend. He looked at her straight in her eyes and made her walk away. He watched the petite brunette walk down the hall.

_She looked better without bangs,_ he thought to himself.

Then he felt horrible. _Why am I like this? I'm a judgmental prick. It did hurt to lose Rachel._

He couldn't hide from his thoughts. He looked around the abandoned hallway. It was time to go home.

He got a text. _Still meeting at 3? –Blaine._

He smiled. This was what he had been waiting for all week.

**GLEE.**

Sebastian had a date with the hottest girl in school. Quinn Fabray.

They were going to the movies. Sebastian didn't even know what movie it was; but in 8th grade movies aren't exactly for watching. Sebastian was getting ready with the music on full blast.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly .I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah._

Sebastian started to dance and sing.

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, it's Red Foo with the big afro and like Bruce Lee I've got the claw._

Sebastian completely let loose, doing the sprinkler and the body thrust.

_Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body. I work out. Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body. I work out._

Sebastian kissed his biceps.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.. _

Sebastian shut off the music, done getting ready but still said, "I'm sexy and I know it."

**GLEE.**

Kurt's Father, Burt was fully aware of his son's sexuality and was supportive. Kurt got home and rushed to his father, who was sitting in a pull-out chair reading a newspaper.

"Hey dad, do you think I can hang out with my friend today?" Kurt asked, purposely not telling his father which friend. His dad was supportive but also protective, ever since Kurt's mother died.

"Uh-huh sure, with Rachel?" Burt asked barely looking up from his newspaper.

"Um, yeah with Rachel. We are going to watch Barbra Streisand movies or something." He didn't lie to his dad often but he has to; it's for Blaine.

The name made his stomach flutter. Ah, Blaine. _He is sooo cute, _Kurt thought. He was walking out of his house on his way to Lincoln Park to meet Blaine.

_On my way – Kurt. _He sent Blaine the text. Almost automatically Kurt's phone started to ring. It was Blaine.

"Hey Kurt," hearing Blaine's voice made him smile. "Hey Blaine, I just texted you. I'm on my way to the park." Kurt said nearly a block away from the park. "I know, but I saw this hobo and he offered me a cigarette, so just to be safe I thought I should call someone." Now Kurt was laughing, and replied, "I'm sure he will be terrified of me Blaine."

Kurt was now so close to the park he could see Blaine. Kurt really liked Blaine, and Blaine liked Kurt. The only problem was that Blaine hadn't come out yet. He was Blaine's dirty little secret.

They were going to go to private school together, and come out by dating then. That was their plan. But since Kurt's secret was out Blaine and him had seen each other less. Kurt didn't like the idea of them sneaking around but it was the only way.

Blaine was running towards him. Kurt hung up the phone, and walked towards him. Blaine smiled, "Hey Beautiful."

**A/N: Wow, lots of Klaine in this chapter. I think I am going to put their dates and Sebastian is going to confront Kurt about cutting in the next chapter at school. Don't worry I am trying to get Sebastian to see that he is gay, and he will know soon. Anyways don't worry Klaine won't last forever, but aren't they cute ? (: Next chapter soon. REVIEW.**

**song: "Sexy and I know it by: LMFAO **


	3. Diet Mountain Dew

**A/N : So my friend recently pointed out to me that my chapters are very short . I know , I SUCK. But this chapter will be longer I promise . How did you feel about that little bit of Klaine ? And Sebastian singing . Don't worry , he won't think he is straight much longer . And as for Sebastian and Kurt in this chapter .. Friends? I think so .. ENJOY ! And thanks for the reviews 3**

Sebastian had been trying to avoid this thought. The memory that had been on his mind for the last 48 hours. He knows what he saw. He saw Kurt, blood, and scars. So many goddamn scars. He knew that Kurt didn't deserve the treatment that he had been getting at school.

Just in the last 3 days Sebastian had seen Kurt get dumped in the trash can about 5 times, punched 2 times, and harass all the time.

Sebastian was able to ignore this thought. Until this morning in science, when he got the note that had been being passed down for days.

The note written from Kurt and obviously meant for Rachel. He hadn't truly felt bad for Kurt until he read that letter . It said :

_Dear Rachel,_

_I have no idea what to do about this. I have been denying it , and questioning myself for way too long. I had to tell someone. So I figured why not tell my best friend ? I met this guy. I really like him. Yes Rachel, a guy . I am gay. Don't tell anyone yet . I just needed to tell someone. I don't think I am ready for the whole school to know , but I trust you….._

It went on to talk about him finally realizing that he's gay, how he really likes this guy who he doesn't name, and the years of being so confused.

Sebastian felt something he hadn't ever really felt. Compassion. He had seen how Kurt had been treated by the other students and after reading the note Sebastian felt bad, terrible even. He wanted to get that thought out of his head.

He knew that the only way to get it out of his head was to help Kurt. But how would he even talk to Kurt? He needed a plan. He was going to talk to Kurt.

The bell rang and just before he left science class he threw away the note. _It's no one's business_ he thought tossing it.

**GLEE.**

Kurt counted the days since he started cutting. He heard somewhere that after 21 days of doing something repeatedly it becomes a habit. It had been 20 days. Tomorrow it would be 21 days. He really didn't want cutting to become a habit but he couldn't help it anymore.

When he cut he felt better, like the weights had been lifted off his shoulders for a short amount of time. Then after a little while, the weight would crush him again. He couldn't find from his problems, but he could try.

School had become unbearable, he was constantly being bullied and laughed at. He also had lost Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were okay but who could replace his best friend? No one.

But he had let his inner bitch come out the other day. _Maybe I should have let her talk.._ he thought to himself . He pulled out him phone and texted her.

To:_ She-bitch._

_Hey . Can we talk ?_

He changed her contact name back to Rachel and she responded quickly even though they were still in class.

From:_ Rachel_

_Of course. When and where ?_

He thought about it quickly and then began to tap the screen to respond.

To: Rachel

_Ok, after school. At school in front of the choir room. _

**GLEE.**

It was exactly 3 pm and Kurt patiently awaited his ex-best friend. He was nervous, and truthfully wasn't in the mood to fight. He felt weak even, he just needed a friend.

At 3:03 pm Rachel was insight and walking towards him. _Of course, she always needs to be fashionably late _Kurt thought smiling to himself_. _

" Kurt before you say anything about how I am a terrible friend, there's something you need to know" Rachel said out of breath from running down the hall.

" Okay, speak." Kurt said simply and preparing himself to listen to an excuse for her selfishness.

" I know this seems very stupid but I didn't tell anyone you were gay" Rachel said with a face that let Kurt know she was telling the truth.

"Well then who did ? " Kurt said with a sarcastic tone.

" I lost your note a little bit after I read it," Rachel began looking sad, "Someone probably picked it up and read it ." She looked up at Kurt and said, " Jeez, Kurt you don't know how sorry I am ."

Kurt just looked at her. He wasn't going to let 4 years on friendship go down the drain. He reached over and he hugged her. "It's okay Rachel, what's done is done," He pulled out of the hug and smiled at her.

"Want to hang out today ?" She asked still smiling. "Of course" He said, " we really need to catch up."

"Um, okay. I'll meet you outside I need to get my stuff," Kurt said starting to walk in the other direction.

"Sure, I will be by the office " Rachel said already walking away.

**GLEE.**

" That's the last time I want to have to talk to you after class Sebastian, do you understand? ," Mr. Batten said sternly as possible.

_Jeez, is this asshole serious? _, Sebastian thought but instead said : "Oh you don't know how sorry I am Mr. Batten , it won't happen again." as innocently as possible.

"Good, now leave I have papers to grade" Mr. Batten said, pointing to the door.

"Of course Sir " Sebastian said turning around and walking out the door. The hallway was empty. Sebastian walked towards his locker but turned to look the other way when he heard someone coming down the hallway. It was Kurt Hummel.

" Hey Kurt !" Sebastian screamed, and gradually started walking towards the boy. "Um, do I know you? " Kurt said as if he didn't know exactly who he was talking to.

"Sebastian Smythe, and your Kurt Hummel" Sebastian said holding out his hand to shake Kurt's. Kurt excepted the hand and shook it. " I know who I am, what do you want ?" Kurt said suspiciously. He knew that Sebastian had seen him in the bathroom the other day but he wasn't about to say it.

" Look Kurt I just wanted to know if you needed some help, with your cu- you know problem," Sebastian said not trying to offend Kurt. "Look _Sebastian_, I don't know what your talking about" Kurt said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

" I think you know exactly what I am talking about Kurt, you know I saw you in the bathroom; hurting yourself," Sebastian said now impatient with Kurt. _Hurting yourself_. The words got to Kurt . He didn't want to play this game anymore.

" Look, I don't need some meerkat rich boy blackmailing me. So tell me what will it take to keep your mouth shut " Kurt nearly screamed at Sebastian.

"Whoa, relax Kurt I just want to be your friend." Sebastian said putting him hands up .

"Why do you want to be my friend? No offense but you don't look like the friendly type." Kurt said looking up at Sebastian with the dirtiest look possible.

"Ouch, someone's judgmental," Sebastian said dramatically holding his heart, " I can be friendly if I want ."

"Whatever keeps you quiet," Kurt said now walking away with his things.

Sebastian stood there wondering._ Why do I want to be his friend?_

**A/N : Jeez, that took me forever to write .. Kurt will eventually get close to Sebastian .. I promise . Who else is getting sick of middle school ? I say High school should start soon . I think Sebastian is going to come out in High School. Please review (:**


	4. Baby New York City

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS FREAKIN' SEXUAL . Collaboration with sugarletmeknow .. She's talented you should type her name in the search bar. Still in middle school … not for long . Anyways, thanks for yours reviews ; I love you guys (; Btw sexual is my way of saying something's awesome .. For future reference .. Well , ENJOY .**

It was official: Kurt had a stalker.

Sebastian Smythe, one of the most popular boys in school was one persistent determined bastard. Kurt became very aware that Sebastian had a lot of free time on his hands just for pestering Kurt. During homeroom, Sebastian would sit far to close to Kurt in order to make Tina and Rachel suspicious. During the next three periods Sebastian would follow Kurt everywhere, playfully making fun of him and his friends. It was becoming eerie as to why a boy on such a high rank on the school chain would even want to be in 10 feet within Kurt "Gay Face" Hummel.

Especially when people would stare, it was easy to see Sebastian was the one enforcing this new budding (as he would call it) friendship. Although, Kurofsky and Azimio had left him alone all week. They'd never been a fan of Smythe, but they certainly weren't known to be an enemy of him either. So, when all the football team saw the pair walk into practice with Quinn Fabray one day it was quite the shocker.

"Quinn, honestly. I do not want to go to Lacrosse practice to watch Smythe play!" Kurt exclaimed, while the blonde dragged him to the bleachers.

"C'mon, K. you guys are friends now right? He has been attached to your hip as of late, why wouldn't you wanna come and support him?" she asked with fuax innocence seating them right in front of the field.

"Quinn, did Sebastian put you up to this?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

Quinn put a hand to her heart with a evil smirk, "I would never. Besides, he is in the right crowd, he would easily build your reputation up again," she persuaded.

"Again?" Kurt deadpanned, "Quinn when the hell was I in the right crowd?"

"Shush! He is starting."

"Or ignore me," he muttered.

At the end of practice, Sebastian swaggered over to Quinn and Kurt with a smug expression.

"Well, couldn't stay away could you Kurt?"

"Come on, boys. No fights, you two are going to be friends," Quinn demanded, standing up and yanking Sebastian to her side.

"I have no problem with that, baby," he promised planting a purposeful kiss on her cheek.

Kurt felt more than uncomfortable at this point.

"Anyway, Kurt. Have you taken up that offer of friends?" Sebastian asked, looking a bit forced as he slid an arm around Quinn's hip as his teammates past him.

Kurt was quiet for several seconds, "Why do you want to be friends with me, Smythe?" Kurt repeated himself for the second time this week.

Sebastian looked taken aback by Kurt's boldness, but regained quick composure.

"I don't like seeing someone innocent get hurt," Sebastian said, honestly.

"A lot of people do not seem to think of me as innocent," Kurt answered, clipped.

"Well, you can't change being gay so I don't see why anyone would think that," Quinn interrupted, with a just too sweet smile.

Kurt wanted to smile but he couldn't find a genuine one.

"Yeah, Kurt we just want to be your friends," Sebastian said, looking to his girlfriend of one week.

"Right, friends, and friends help each other not get thrown in dumpsters," Quinn said, playfully.

"Now, I am shall go get dressed out of these dirty clothes and we can go," Sebastian announced, casting a disgusted eye to his mud caked clothing.

"Go?"

"To the game, Titans against Jaguars and you're going," Sebastian stated, then walking away.

Kurt nodded, until he processed the words.

"Oh, wait no! I don-" But, Sebastian had already fled the field.

_Shit. _

**GLEE.**

Kurt was dreading this game. He'd never attended a game unless it was the cheerleading during half time or during the practice with Quinn, only then had been to the football field until today of course.

But, now there was people there. The football team, other teams, other schools teams, parents, the entire student body. Hopefully everyone would be to distracted to notice Kurt's presence, although he did pull focus.

Soon, Rachel appeared to his side in the halls of McKinley Middle School by the two doors where the game was just about to begin.

"Kurt? What are you doing here, you never watch the games," she said slightly shocked.

"Um, Quinn wanted to me to go, so did Sebastian," Kurt swallowed.

"Wait, The Quinn Fabray, and The Sebastian Smythe? The new hottest couple?" Rachel's voice was laced with judgment.

Kurt nodded stiffly, hands stuffed in his back pockets of his skin tight gray jeans.

"So, Sebastian wasn't just taunting you this past week he was attempting to befriend you?" Rachel was now furious.

"Don't worry, I am just as shocked as you," Kurt said.

"And, Quinn? I mean, I know she had been on and off friends with you since third grade when you complimented her Arden B. dress; but I thought once she decided to go on the Cherrio's you two stopped talking," Rachel stated, confused.

"Um, yeah. This past week she began talking to me, no idea why though," Kurt said just as confused.

"Kurt, I have a bad feeling about this!" she said, as Kurt began heading for the door mumbling something about needing to go grab a seat, "They are setting you up, clearly.

Kurt turned around, his confusion replaced with utter annoyance, "Rachel is it so hard to believe they would actually want to be friends with me?"

Rachel stood there, looking embarrassed.

"Just take caution Kurt, Quinn Fabray isn't a girl to willingly be friends with anyone that isn't part of a sport, or on the Cherrio's with some kind of leverage. Plus, Sebastian Smythe is the exact same- together think of the damage they could do!"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, "Sorry Rachel. I have to take a chance, I cannot be depressed and angry and self- destructive Kurt all the time. That act gets boring," he said, walking out of the doors leaving Rachel shocked.

"Ugh! Kurt. Stop."

She quickly followed behind him, as he took a safe seat on the farthest side of the bleachers.

Kurt could see Sebastian a few bleachers down, his attention on Quinn, his expression confused. He turned around as sensing Kurt's presence, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god, you should know what the hell is going on!" he said, not paying any mind to Rachel.

He said right next to Kurt, his hands clasped in a tight ball on his knees facing Kurt.

"So, I am trying to understand the concept of this, and the appeal 'cause honestly I find nothing about this sexy opposed to just… Annoying. I enjoy football, right? But, when these girls in far to short shirts, and skimpy outfits it distracts my attention from the players to them and their annoying peppy cheers that are just rhymes and shouts," Sebastian said exasperated.

Rachel and Kurt sat there silently, trying to conceal their shock.

"Um, are we having a conversation without any insults?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian turned his attention to Kurt fully, looking as if he was contemplating something serious.

"We are," he confirmed.

"Oh, well. If you are asking why cheerleading is so tempting, wouldn't you be the first to answer that? I mean you are straight teenage boy," Kurt said.

"Well, I am not an average teenage boy, Kurt. You of all people should know that by now," he said with a small wink.

"You're a pig, that is all you are," Kurt said turning his attention back to the game.

"One sexy pig though, right?" he asked, arrogantly.

Kurt growled, pretending to be interested.

"You hate football, don't you?" Sebastian guessed.

"You think because I am gay, I cannot enjoy football?"

"No, because your eyes are faking interest towards to the other team," Sebastian pointed out with his index finger.

"Shut up," Kurt said.

"Out of insults?"

"No, I am just afraid my insults might hurt your rodent sized brain," Kurt said, now annoyed but not with Sebastian with himself for even letting the boy who could tell everyone about his cutting in.

"Feisty," Sebastian said without a beat.

Rachel huffed, "If you two are done, the game is over," she got up out of her seat, swaying her large fuzzy purple scarf in their faces as Quinn approached them.

"Kurt, you came!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, "Oh, you two are seating next two each other, too! Did I miss the happy make up, boys?" she asked, moving two Sebastian and sitting on his lap, gracefully.

"No, just some insults," Kurt said, readying to leave.

Sebastian laughed, "Don't be modest, Kurt. I won."

Kurt scowled, "Can I go, now?"

"Come on, Ku-"

"Um, what the hell are you doing with Hummel?" Santana Lopez said, arms crossed, and a look of disgust on tan face.

"See, I should leave now," Kurt said, as Sebastian laughed.

"What are you doing with these two sluts?" Sebastian asked, gesturing to Brittany S. Peirce, and Sugar Motto suddenly both looking offended.

Quinn gasped, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Sebastian you don't-"

"No, Kurt, stop it. Stop trying to make excuses for people that are just stupid," he turned his attention to Santana, his hand still attached to Quinn's hip as if to make a point that he was winning this debate.

"There is nothing wrong with him, Santana. In fact, I think there might be something wrong with you. Maybe it's your daddy issues, or well- your non daddy issues, didn't he walk out on you? Then, there is your drunk of a mother whose only taught if you to flirt your way out of everything you'll be fine; even if it means you get called a whore behind your back everyday, yet you keep on wearing revealing outfits that only build the reputation, so if you want to be treated like a tramp with a loose vagina; I'll oblige, happily. But, Kurt here is gay and that is not something he can change but you can stop fucking everything that moves you just choose not to. So, in theory you and Kurt aren't so different you both choose to be unique," Sebastian said in the most patronizing, self- centered tone he could manage lacing with an undertone of evil.

Santana stood there, dumbfounded.

Sugar and Brittany quickly aided to her, "San. It's okay, he didn't mean it."

Soon, tears streamed down her make up clad face, mascara cascading down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, come on! Damn, Quinn! You sure know how to pick 'em," Sugar said sarcastically, whipping her honey hair to the side, and puling Santana off the bleachers whispering soft sweet reassuring words.

Quinn turned to her boyfriend looking slightly angry, but impressed, "No one has ever talked to her like that," she said.

"Bitch deserved it," he said, angrily watching her shadow disappear from the side of the bleachers.

"I should check on her, try not to make anyone cry while I'm away?" Quinn said, annoyed rushing over to her friend who was now in the girls bathroom.

"Did you do that for me?" Kurt asked, hesitantly sitting next to Sebastian.

"If that wins over your friendship, you can think whatever you want. Honestly, I have always wanted to say something to her but Quinn would always kick me before I had the chance," he laughed, "But, you can just tell this time she knew Lopez deserved it. She can fake angry Quinn all she wants, but she agrees with what I did," he said smugly.

"Well, she can be mean but I guess you can be meaner. I am just confused why you are nice to me," Kurt said quietly.

"You know why," he said, looking out into the now empty field.

"You pity me," Kurt scoffed.

"No, I do not pity you Kurt. I simply want help you," Sebastian bit out.

"Again, why? Why do you care?"

"We are not so different as you think," Sebastian said wistfully, as if Kurt wasn't sitting right there.

"What do you mean?"

"My god, you talk way to much!" Sebastian growled, walking away lingering on the last bleacher.

"Talk later, alright," Sebastian stated; because it wasn't a question.

"Wait," Kurt paused, walking down to the last bleacher, "Give me your phone."

"Um, sure?" Sebastian pulled out his phone, and handed it to Kurt who typed vigorously handing it back to him. Sebastian glanced at his phone to see a new contact: Kurt.

"Talk later, " Kurt confirmed, exiting the field.


	5. Never Was There Ever A Guy So Pretty

**A/N: This chapter has to be my favorite so far! It's funny, cute and awkward.. Who doesn't love that? This chapter was also in collaboration with my best friend : Sugarletmeknow . So I hope you like the chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they completely make my day :D Enjoy!**

Quinn Fabray walked through the halls of McKinley Middle School with utter confidence. One hand on her hip, and her leg jutted out as she spotted Rachel Berry fixing her long brown hair in her locker mirror; trying to maneuver her over-grown bangs from her attentive eyes.

"Hello, Rachel."

Rachel jumped, her bangs flying in front of her face when she saw the blonde in her mirror starring back at her. Spinning around to face the girl, Rachel put on a front of confidence matching Quinn's.

"What do you want, Quinn?" the brunette snapped.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Quinn looked mildly impressed when she said, "I didn't know you were such a fighter, Rachel but honestly you can put the better than you act away. I just want to talk to you, as equals."

Looking surprised Rachel looked down now embarrassed. "Equals?"

"Of course, just because you are in Choir and I am in the Junior Cheerio's doesn't mean we can't have a conversation filled with tension," Quinn said reasonably.

"Right, okay we can talk."

There was a long moment of silence before Rachel realized she had nothing to say to Quinn, when she didn't hate her of course.

Quinn broke the silence, locking arms with Rachel beginning to walk down the hall to the double doors.

"We have something in common," Quinn praised.

Rachel cocked her head to the blonde, wondering what she was up to but the thought of having something in common with Quinn made her more curious.

"Do we?"

"Yes we do, Kurt Hummel." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Suddenly, interest and not distain rose in Rachel's voice. "I heard you two were speaking again."

Quinn laughed lightly, "Did we stop?"

Rachel stopped momentarily, "Well, yeah when we came out and joined Glee club you did."

Quinn tugged her elbow, and they began walking out of the double doors after several minutes of silence.

"Well, I figured he needed some time."

Rachel then remembered why Quinn and her never spoke civilly, she was only out for herself. But, who could blame her? Kurt coming out affected anyone who so much as looked at him without disgust, let alone his best friends even if a best friend would stick through with you gay or straight; she couldn't deny the distance she put between Kurt in herself, even if it was Kurt's opt to avoid her. "Okay," she said slowly as they entered the parking lot.

"Anyway," Quinn began, "I was wondering if you wanted to re-build our budding friendship over some coffee and low fat donuts at the Lima Bean."

Taken aback Rachel quickly replied, "Um, sure—I would—yeah."

Seemingly pleased, Quinn bounced on the balls of her feat. "Great! See you there, tonight at 6? Wear something pretty," Quinn took a glance at her outfit, "just not that."

Rachel self-consciously patted down her neon-green and orange stripped dress watching Quinn disappear into the football field.

Balling up her fist as her dad's pulled up, "Sweetie, come on we are late for voice lessons!"

GLEE.

To: Kurt Hummel

Kurt. This is urgent. Please come to the football field, I will explain later just get out here.

From: Sebastian Smythe

Kurt's eyes widened in confusion when he looked down at his phone and he left the choir room.

To: Sebastian Smythe

On my way, this better be important.

From: Kurt Hummel

**GLEE.**

Quinn strut into the football field watching Sebastian slap his teammates on the back, approaching Quinn with a knowing smirk.

"Oh-no, what did you do?" he chuckled, his racket cascading down his arms to the bleachers as he faced Quinn. His head snapped back to his teammates watching him expectantly, sighing he planted a kiss on the corner of his girlfriend's mouth.

Dating Quinn felt like an obligation, not a treat. Sure she made you want her; well at least he thought he should want her.

Quinn smiled flirtatiously, "Oh nothing wrong, I promise," She lied, "I just wanted to know if you were interested in a double date today at the Lima Bean?"

"Oh really, can I ask with who?" Sebastian was suspicious of his girlfriend. Anyone who knew Quinn knew that she only did things for her advantage.

"With Kurt and my other friend, since we are all friends now I thought it would be nice" Quinn finished her sentence with her best smile. Sebastian gave in.

"Okay Babe, Kurt's coming out to the field right now and I have to shower, talk to you after?" Sebastian said with a smirk across his face.

"Of course, see you soon." Quinn walked away from Sebastian. Her plan was set, and she began to look for Kurt.

**GLEE.**

"Hey Kurt, I've been looking for you." Quinn said waving her arms to get Kurt's attention. Kurt heard Quinn and immediately walked over. "Hey Quinn what's wrong, I got this text from Sebastian that sounded urgent." There was worry in his voice.

"Oh trust me Kurt, Sebastian is fine," Quinn said as though she had stated the obvious. "Anyways, I was looking for you because I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a double date with Sebastian, My friend, and I."

Kurt looked at his friend in disbelief. "Are you setting me up?" His voice did not sound very pleased, but it didn't sound angry. Quinn took that as a good sign, and replied to Kurt with a smile.

"Oh come on Kurt, it's just one date. Live a little."

Kurt was never one to "go with the flow" and "live a little", but he wasn't about to let Quinn tell him he was mundane either. "Fine, Quinn. When and where?"

Quinn smiled to herself. "Lima bean at 6, see you later."

**GLEE.**

Rachel walked into the coffee shop at 6:03, trying to be fashionably late, as always. She was wearing an entirely different outfit because of Quinn's rude remark from earlier. Rachel was now wearing a plain navy blue dress and a pair of black flats, trying to look as decent as possible. She fixed her hair once more and walked up to the table where Quinn was sitting.

"Hey Rachel, you look nice. Sebastian is just getting us some coffee and your date's not here yet." Quinn said as Rachel sat down with a smile.

"Hey Quinn, and thanks you look nice too. So who is my date anyways?" Rachel said anxiously.

"Relax, he will be here soon," And just as Quinn said that Kurt Hummel walked through the door, looking at the table confused. He walked over and sat down greeting the girls.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Quinn. So where's my date," He said now turning his attention towards Quinn.

Quinn smiled and innocently said, "What you mean Kurt, you're looking at her"

It took Kurt a second to realize what was happening. He looked at Rachel, her face was just as shocked as his face was and just as hurt. He began to speak "Quinn, is Rachel my date?" and Sebastian had just walked back to the table but said nothing as he watch Kurt.

"Of course Rachel is your date, why wouldn't she be?" Kurt eyed Quinn and she was _actually_ serious, that's when Kurt couldn't keep in his anger anymore.

"Quinn, I thought you out of all people would understand that I AM _GAY._ I will always be gay, and I don't care who knows it anymore. You know I am gay and you still set me up with Rachel. Jesus, can you be any more of a bitch? You're supposed to be my friend, and understand. But you anyways have an angle don't you Quinn? Everything always has to work in your favor. Go to hell," And just like that Kurt left the Lima Bean.

"Well that was rude," Quinn said, sipping her coffee, looking unhurt by Kurt's cold words. Rachel shot her a dirty look and said, "I should have known better than to trust you, Quinn. Kurt was right you are a bitch." Rachel got up, and left the Lima Bean. She mentally kicked himself for trusting the cheerio in the first place.

Sebastian sat there for a few minutes contemplating what to say, he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He was truly at a loss of words, and disgusted with Quinn. He got up and left the Lima Bean without a word, leaving Quinn alone at the table.

The blonde scoffed at Sebastian unspoken outburst. Quinn just sat there oblivious to why everyone had been acting so irritable and took another sip of her lukewarm coffee.

**GLEE.**

Sebastian was seething as he entered his room. He picked up his phone and dialed Kurt number. Sebastian had not been entirely sure what he would say to Kurt but knew that he needed to call him.

"Sebastian?"

"Now that I called, I don't know what to say," Sebastian said honestly holding the phone to his ear.

"Good, then I will speak," said Kurt beginning," I thought you were okay with me being gay, why would you do that with Quinn? "

"What—Kurt. No, I had no recollection of that little plan of hers" He hissed.

"Okay," He said slowly," You sound angry."

"Why, and you aren't?" Sebastian said.

"Well I heard worse, people always act that way towards me. I am never going to change; only they can. It's there problem"

Sebastian took a slow deep breath. "Fine but it's not going to stop me from kicking anyone ass"

Kurt laughed." I really hope you're kidding anyways, what did you say to Quinn?"

"Nothing. I was too disgusted with her, I left but after Rachel of course, "He paused," I'm becoming more disgusted with her every day, "He mumbled.

Kurt's eyebrow corked in question,"elaborate".

Sebastian fumbled with his words for a minute," It's more of an obligation—

Kurt interrupted him," Than a privilege right?"

Sebastian sounded surprised when he said," How did you know?"

Kurt answered," I have been friends with her for years, she treats everyone like her slave I am surprised you are even attracted to her."

Sebastian paused, now lying on his bed," Actually—I'm not."

Kurt said," Why not? By everyone else's standard's, you know straight, she's the hottest girl in school."

"I don't know, maybe it's the girl power persona, or maybe it's just her in general."

Kurt asked," What do you mean_ her_ in general?"

Sebastian struggled with words for a bit before he perched on his bed and answered," I don't know, and if you say this to anyone I will cut your head off but when she's running around in those skimpy cheerio outfits, nothing happens."

Kurt suppressed a laugh and said," What do you mean nothing happens?"

"I mean I don't get anything— down there "Sebastian said hesitantly.

"Oh my god Sebastian shut up I get it, and ew."

Sebastian embarrassedly replied, "Shut up."

Kurt sighed, his laughter died out before he said," Is it just Quinn when she's wearing outfit's like that or .." He drawled.

Sebastian let out strangled sigh," No, I don't think it's just Quinn in her outfit's I think its Quinn."

Kurt was confused momentarily before saying," What do you mean?"

Sebastian said," I am not attracted to her in the slightest." Kurt replied," Then why did you date her?"

"Well at the time it seemed like the right thing to do - the normal thing to do, but now it just seems forced," Sebastian continued, "It feels like I am putting on a front for everyone else and it's not really me."

"Okay, then who are you?"

Sebastian simply said," I don't know, I will tell you when I figure it out."

;


	6. Let's take Jesus off the Dashboard

**A/N: Hi all this is Sugarletmeknow (writer of: "saving kurt hummel") the sometimes collaborator of this lovely story. New chapter is up! Warning: masturbation! **

**A LOT OF SEBASTIAN DEVEOPMENT PEOPLE AND A LOT OF SMACK TALKING KURT. COULD IT BE BETTER? I DON'T KNOW, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET US KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL THOUGHTS YA SEXY'S!**

Sebastian's head had been in a hazardous state ever since his phone conversation with Kurt. When he was a boy he'd been told by his many nannies that his family was one of the wealthiest in Paris, and one of the most looked upon families; negative or positive press was good press as long as it was about the Smythe's. But, now he was changing his entire view system because he wasn't attracted to his own girlfriend.

She was blonde, she has tits, and she was captain of the Junior Cherrio's and yesterday she proposed she suck him off. Why the fuck had he said no? But, suddenly after he hung out with Kurt for a day he'd been half hard when Kurt quickly and shyly changed his shirt in his room. Sebastian found himself on his bed when he got home, locking all his doors (which had been a hassle, mind you with such a big house), and tapping on his thighs.

He knew he was fully hard as he replayed the events through his head—Kurt's pale, innocent bare chest he'd caught a glimpse of was the first and last thing on his mind. He had to take care of this; he would feel ashamed about it later.

From his top draw he grabs a bottle of lotion, opens it, and slicks it across his fingers with haste. Hoping to any God no one was home when he yanked down his pants and boxers and cupped the tent brewing in his pants. Letting out a breathy sigh, he reached in his boxers and stroked himself half-heartedly quickly picking up on a heated pace letting out a list of profanities getting more and more lost in the fantasy of certain someone whispering dirty hot words to him willingly taking him into his mouth.

Sebastian's green eyes rolled in the back of his head, his neck lulling against his headboard with utter bliss etching across his features as he stroked his length more thoroughly sweeping across the head letting out a loud moan he didn't attempt to suppress. Feeling the telling sign of hot blood rushing to his balls he could tell he was close as he cupped his balls sweeping over the slit of his prick once more before completely letting go as he came, screaming out in joy before falling back against the head board; his breath ragged, his limbs absorbing a familiar soreness.

A smile stretching across his face as he lay there before a thought struck him in the thought gut: he'd just gotten off on the thought of Kurt Hummel giving him a blow job.

Not his girlfriend, not any girl actually—_a guy_.

**GLEE. **

Kurt had been enraged for several hours even after Sebastian's call; he couldn't believe she'd stoop that low. Nor could he believe Rachel being a part of such a horrid thing to do to one of her best friends, so he liked to believe she had no idea she was being set up with Kurt.

God, he was pissed but knowing Sebastian hadn't been a part of it either made him a bit more trustworthy of his new _friend._

Yes, he was referring to Sebastian as his friend now. He was a stubborn person but after him saying over and over again he didn't care Kurt was gay and he wanted to (even if he didn't say it aloud, which Kurt silently thanked) keep him safe from his cutting addiction.

The fact he had called right before he could even think of his blades was a blessing in disguise.

Walking into school the next day he had one mission: look fabulous, and tell Quinn off once more.

"Fabray!" Kurt exclaimed when the halls vacated and the Cherrio was the last one in the hall looking at her mirror with a small smile when she'd placed her blonde braid in place.

She turned in confusion, which was quickly replaced with a smug smirk as she crossed her hands over her pink dress and white cardigan.

"Kurt, come to apologize I presume," she asked in a proud voice Kurt couldn't wait to shoot down.

"Hell no, Quinn I am giving you a chance to tell me why on earth you found what you did acceptable! I trusted you Quinn; to not make fun of me for something I cannot change, to be a friend but you couldn't even handle that without putting your cunning skills to the test." He spat approaching her.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" she asked innocently placing a delicate hand on her hip, "I mean what I did, setting you up with Berry, was in your best interest." She stated reasonably.

Looking baffled, Kurt stumbled on his words before finding the correct ones.

"Quinn, are you for real? I mean, actually for real cause you sound like an effing idiot! For one: I would not date Rachel. Two: I am gay, meaning any girl, I wouldn't touch. Three: If you were going to do this, and you decided not to tell me, clearly you saw fault in your actions so you chose to keep it a secret and certainly not for my welfare for your personal gain, but you won't be seen with me because of my social status. "

"Kurt, I didn't tell you because you'd go off on another gay pride speech! I mean, honestly Kurt. What would Jesus say?" Quinn asked, seriously.

"I am a fucking atheist, so probably nothing."

Looking shocked and offended Quinn stepped closer to Kurt, "Take that back, you don't mean that!"

"Of course I do, Quinn. I am entitled to my own beliefs, but if this is what ends our back stabbing friendship I am completely okay with that because if you cannot handle different opinions' from your supposed friends; you will end up with slutty, Cherrio, following little girls who can't think for themselves. Those, Quinn, aren't friends. They are slaves, and clearly that is what you want—someone you can boss the hell around. Well, I am done being your puppet Fabray. Boss around your boyfriend, he clearly isn't going anywhere because he is too scared to admit he isn't even fucking attracted to you!" He nearly screamed, before realizing he'd just disclosed someone who trusted him and vice versa their secret.

He was fucked, but it felt liberating to give this Christian bitch a piece of his mind for once and all to shut her up. Besides, Sebastian's friendship was too good to be true anyway.

Storming away to his next class, not paying any mind to his lateness, before Quinn could muster about another prejudice remark.

**GLEE.**

Sebastian felt his back pocket vibrate in his Math Class, a text from Quinn it read:

_So, Mr. Smythe the distance that has been put between is absurd. I will be coming to your house right after school, and we are going to have some alone time, got it? Great! Xox, Quinn. _;)

Raising a brow in question Sebastian tucked it away before Mr. Gallivant could see it, and plotted a way to get out of class soon before Quinn could get to his house.

**GLEE.**

Sebastian threw his bag in the corner of his room, raking his hand through his hair in complete angst. Quinn would be here soon, he knew it. Mr. Gallivant made him stay 20 extra minutes because he'd taken out his phone for 20 seconds—Math was stupid because that logic made no sense.

How could he handle this without hurting her feelings? He didn't know what the meaning of jacking off to another male meant; maybe he was just… feeling very close to Kurt that day, maybe like a brother feeling.

_Okay, gross,_ Sebastian grimaced at the sick images that invaded his head.

His mind was certainly in the gutter today.

A knock sounded through his house and he pretended not to hear the first three knocks hoping it was his mother or his father—or the cleaning lady. No such luck.

Sebastian dashed down the stairs, and opened the door hesitantly revealing Quinn who was wearing a far too sweet smile that Sebastian swore was laced with an undertone of devious intentions.

"Um—Hi—Er—Why did you want to come over?"

_God, I sound like such a virgin. _

_Well, you are. _

_Oh my god, she can't know that! _

_Wait, why is she walking inside, she is too close! Ew, she smells suffocating in that perfume. _

"You know," she whispered seductively, Sebastian at least guessed it was meant to be but it sounded too high and sugary to add up to seductive to him.

The blonde trailed a red painted finger nail down his chest, which felt far too scratchy and didn't turn him on in the slightest. He knew what she was after but hey, playing dumb could work for the time being while he stalled. Sebastian grasped her hand softly, an intimate gesture he hoped would spark some type of attraction to make him want to dip her and just plant one on her—which he was sure, just like all the movies, she expected.

But, that overwhelming feeling of romance never came.

Slipping his hand into hers, he shut the door slowly, and led her upstairs not knowing how to stall this at all. Hopefully, the holding hands message caught up to her.

Again, luck was not on his side today as she only pulled away and yanked him by the collar asking where his room was.

_What, is she going to choke me in there? _He thought, pointed to the last door on the right at the end of the long hall.

_Oh, god no one is home! She is so going to kill me! Ouch, why does she insist on poking me in my hip with those tiny fingers, they feel like snake bites! Fuck!_

Quinn pulled open the door, shut it, threw him against it and began to kiss him heatedly.

_Her lips are too small, I feel like I am going to devour them. I hope I don't eat her tongue—oh god, she is moving her tongue against my jaw, gross! Now it is back in my mouth, ew! She is thrusting it against mine, does everyone enjoy this? _

Quinn tucked a single finger in Sebastian's belt loop, and dragged him onto the bed throwing him on top of his silk sheets that he wished would eat him whole.

"Wow, you're strong," he gulped.

"And, you need to lose your pants," Quinn pointed to his groin and Sebastian had half a mind to cover himself, before remembering: _this is what normal boys do—no, men. This is what men do._

"Um—yeah baby sure," he said trying to put on a seductive voice even if Quinn now was top of him which was embarrassing and not making him feel sexy or in charge at all. Or… Like a man.

"Good," she praised, working love bites down his tan neck.

_Please don't bite me._

"Oh yeah…" Sebastian said, stroking her hair and trying to undo his belt.

_Maybe if you hopped off I could get these down!_

Finally yanking his pants down with some help from Quinn and her scratchy finger nails, he sighed with relief but then he squealed as Quinn began to thrust up against him feeling zero relief now.

He couldn't take anymore of this awkward, uncomfortable thrusting and slithering little kisses that felt gross across his skin.

"Quinn—Uh—Quinn please stop," he asked, hating himself for begging; Smythe's don't beg, they order!

"Why, we are having fun aren't we? You do like me right? I like you, and want to show you how much. Is that a crime?" Quinn asked sweetly, now facing Sebastian as she straddled him.

"Yes, because—Ugh—Quinn, move your—If you could—Just please don't touch me there for a moment—Ah, that tickles!—Ugh! Get off me, Fabray!" Sebastian yelled, yanking her off to the floor. She stumbled dramatically landing flat on her ass.

"Sebastian! I am going against my purity for you by sucking you off and you don't even want it!" Quinn gulped, fixing her dress, and looking down at the beige carpet before her, "You are attracted to me right?" she said in a pleadingly voice, her braid falling out of its place, eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly guilt rose in Sebastian's chest, and he sat next to Quinn putting a hand on her own which she jerked away; but he was persistent.

"Quinn, it isn't you I swear it's—"

"WHAT! Is it you? Was that what you were about to say, well save your damned clichés Smythe!" Quinn half snapped and half sobbed.

Sighing, Sebastian raked his hands through his hair again for once not worrying about it being perfectly styled.

"Quinn look at me," he asked putting his index finger underneath her chin forcing her to look up, mascara running down her cheeks, "It is me…Because—Quinn I don't think I like you."

Quinn looked instantly offended, and Sebastian put his hands up in surrender.

"Quinn, please stop looking at me like I just shot you! Listen to me—I don't think I like—like any girl." Sebastian said brokenly, scared to death of what he might say next.

Quinn shrugged, "What is your type then?"

"I don't know."

"You're just saying that because you think I'm ugly!" she yelled.

_With mascara running down your face, and you screaming—just a bit! _

_Oh, man up Smythe. If you aren't going to make a man out of yourself today, what you got to lose? _

"Quinn, no you're beautiful and If it weren't for—"

Quinn interrupted him, "For what? Who is she, huh? Better not be Motto, or Lopez I swear I will wreck their reps if you-"

Dropping his gaze Sebastian mumbled: "Quinn, I'm gay okay."

Quinn began to sob harder, "Why does everyone I know turn gay, am I cursed? Am I the gay lady! God, what the hell have I done to deserve this!"

"Quinn, are you really making this about you! Like I even knew this and if I did I wouldn't have dated you," he groaned.

Quinn pulled herself up dramatically whipping her now comically tangled hair, "Well, you did and ruined your chances with me! Screw you, Smythe."

"No, wait Quinn I could really use a fri—Oh fuck you!" he yelled when she slammed the door on his pleading words.

Sebastian himself began to sob slightly, pulling his head between his knees, hands gripping his wrecked tresses.

"I'm gay." He tested the word on his tongue with disgust, finally knowing how Kurt felt.

"I'm fucking gay," he said over, and over till he got used to it and he was in a fit of laughter.

"I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, I am effing gay!" he laughed bitterly, "And I fucking like Kurt Hummel!" he laughed darkly falling to the floor.


	7. Got a lot on his mind

**A/N: Hey, new chapter! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

Kurt let out a squeal as he looked at his phone on Sebastian's bed, the sound like music to Sebastian's ears. Music he hated, of course.  
>"What are you so happy about?" he asked, more irradiated than he intended.<br>"I'm seeing Blaine today!" Kurt smiled, oblivious to his tone.  
>Blaine. Who the hell was Blaine and why was he inducing Kurt to look so flustered, blushy, and make that horrid sound of joy?<br>"Who the hell is that," he asked closing his laptop, full attention on this boy that seemed to have grab Kurt's.  
>"Oh, he's my friend," Kurt said, blushing.<br>Oh, how he hated that blush and how hadn't put it there.  
>"Um, do I know this friend?"<br>"No, he goes to Dalton's little brother school: Lofften."  
>"Oh. Prep."<br>"No, he isn't Sebastian! You don't even know him, and if you did I bet you'd like him," Kurt said checking his phone again.  
><em>Does he do that when we text?<em> He thought quickly _I hope not! _  
>"I don't like anyone."<br>"You like me," said Kurt, finally looking up from his phone; a shy smile on his lips.  
>Take that, <em>Blaine.<em>_  
><em>"Yeah, whatever," he brushed it off nonchalantly hiding his grin as he pulled his laptop back into his lap.  
>"Well, if you're so skeptical horse teeth then why don't you just come with me to his game," suggested Kurt who was now standing in front of Sebastian's mirror fixing his already perfect hair.<br>"Mm, I suppose if that is fine with Blaine," he sneered. "What does he play?"  
>"Oh, soccer and please, he's so accommodating, unlike you."<br>"Oh? But is he hot?"  
>Kurt turned bright red, the blush spreading all the way down to his chest. <em>Interesting.<em>_  
><em>"He is, huh. Get off at the thought of him?"  
>"Oh my god, please shut up!" squealed Kurt, hiding his face in his palms.<br>"Shut your dick up, killer you're the one who is in love with this Blaine guy," teased Sebastian.  
>"I am not in love with him," Kurt gasped.<br>"Oooh," giggled Sebastian, making his way to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Who do you love then?"  
>Sebastian stopped swaying for a moment, squeezing Kurt's waist for a moment and a million things went through his mind: Maybe this is how real couples feel, what the hell am I doing? Kurt's so warm, I wonder if he likes this . . .<br>"Not Blaine," answers Kurt slowly examining their position in the mirror. His expression was confused at Sebastian's endearment, because well what straight male wraps their hands around his gay friends waist as if it the most casual thing ever?  
>"Mm, think you might ever like him?" he asked. Sebastian quickly glanced at Kurt's pale arms to see nothing silky skin, which made him squeeze a bit tighter before letting go but not removing his hand from Kurt's waist.<br>The brunette audibly gulped, "I already do." He said looking down.  
>"Um, why do you make it sound like a bad thing? Is he straight, or something?"<br>Kurt laughed, "No, gay."  
>"Then shut up Kurt, if you like him, go for him he'd be lucky. But, if he doesn't like you back he's an idiot," Sebastian said finally moving to change his shirt. If he was going to a game where there would be competition for Kurt's affections (not like he would ever admit out loud that he was a bit intimidated by this Blaine guy) he was going to have to step it up notch.<br>"I don't think he'll—"Kurt's shut his mouth when Sebastian stripped his polo.

Suddenly the tanned boy was contemplating not even putting on a shirt seeing Kurt's reaction. Feigning innocence he stretched and began to lounge around his room, pretending to look for a shirt. "You were saying something, Kurt?"

Kurt snapped out of his reverie and blushed a deep scarlet (that, Sebastian had put there) before turning to the mirror to look busy, but Sebastian knew better. Kurt was always so pure and sweet and pale which made it all the more fun to toy with him. This was only the second time they'd been to Sebastian's and he'd already copped a feel, and showed him the goods. Things were certainly progressing.

"So, Rachel said Quinn went to your house. How horrible was that?"

_Or, not progressing. _

Sebastian really didn't want to think about Quinn, that horrible day in which he'd jacked off to Kurt, and blurted out to Fabray he was gay; something he barely knew himself. But, Kurt would suspect something was up if he avoided the question.

"Um, I don't know depends how she looked after it," he replied, shrugging on a purple v-neck.

"Rachel and Quinn had an awkward run-in that day, whereas Rachel said Quinn was unbearably sweet. You must've done something right."

Or horribly, horribly wrong and she was plotting something deadly with the information she had gotten precisely two days prior. Today was Sunday, he wouldn't have to be forced into class with her just yet but he could feel the minutes ticking away and new something us up her sleeve. It was unnerving, but a part of him just didn't care; so happy to get it out there, so happy to have that revelation even with Quinn's help.

Sebastian never gave a damn, or at least kept up the fuax expressionism of boredom through everything, always so cool and collected drawling bored mean sentences. But, being gay in Lima Ohio left him shaky and paranoid just waiting for Quinn to take the next move because the ball was in her court. It was a lot like being a pawn in chess, and she was the queen. It sickens him now that he wanted to be Fabray's king, no matter how easy middle school made it, he'd rather be a pawn and strike when she least expects it.

Little did Sebastian know, she was doing something quite unexpected.

He shrugged, dismissively changing the subject. "When's his soccer game? Guessing soon by the way you're picking at every article of clothing you're wearing."

"What time is it right now?"

"1:30."

"Okay, we should get going, then." Kurt paused taking one last look, and grabbed his jacket.

They began to walk a few blocks down from Sebastian's house to the JFK arena, the smell of fresh rain and cut grass greeting them.

"So, Kurt, in all seriousness you like this guy," he asked carefully, earning a blush from his friend adjusting his gray jacket.

"Um, maybe," he paused. "Why? I mean, you're straight, doesn't this kind of thing repulse you?"

Sebastian actually stopped walking at that statement; did Kurt think he was some kind of monster?

"Kurt, why would you even ask that," Sebastian deadpanned, continuing walking. Saying nothing to one another until they reached the arena that was filtering with patrons; they took a seat at the edge of the bleachers last step.

"Which was is he, then? Stocky blonde with the sad attempt at facial hair, the overly-large dumbfounded kid that just got hit, the chick who is for some reason playing, that older man—"

"He's the coach," Kurt said pointedly.

"Kinky."

Kurt made a strangled down of disgust as he waved back to the raven haired boy hastily and Sebastian outright laughed.

"Oh, Kurt, I'd rather you'd have picked the butch."

"What's wrong with him," Kurt asked quickly to defend his might-be-more-than friend.

"For one, he looks like four-year-old that got a hold of too much gel—and oh. Look he tripped over his gigantic nose," Sebastian snickered and Kurt threw him a death glare.

The taller boy just laughed, "Sorry Kurt," he said with what Kurt suspected no sincerity at all.

The game consisted of Blaine sneaking looks to the boy sitting next to Kurt too close for his liking, and Sebastian making obscene jokes towards the hobbit as he referred.

By the end of the game, they hated each other and Blaine lost so much focus he almost missed the last goal but one glance to Kurt and he'd won the whole game; much to Sebastian's dismay.

The duo stood and met Blaine by the sidelines of the field, the dark-haired boy panting slightly but nevertheless looking triumphant.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said shyly.

"Sebastian," he greeted loudly, and there was a hint of mock to his tone as he stuck out his hand.

The smaller boy cocked his head, and regarded Sebastian before taking his hand and shaking it stiffly.

"Uh, hi. I didn't know you were bringing a friend Kurt," Blaine said a bit put out but quickly changed his tone. "I mean, not like I wouldn't love to meet your friends."

"Wouldn't call him that."

"Best friends, actually. Lovers, more like it, the most intimate of friends," Sebastian said causally, and Kurt hit him in the ribs.

Blaine narrowed his eyes as Kurt excused himself when his phone rung, "Oh, it's my dad wait a second."

Kurt truly looked ready to dismiss the call just from the tension of his two friends glaring at one another, but it was his dad. So, he made his way a few yards down out of ear-shot when Sebastian spoke up.

"I don't like you," he declared. No shame, no sugarcoat, plain and simple.

Blaine just blinked owlishly, he'd never been told so upfront even when he came out. Actions usually spoke louder than words at his school in Westerville.

"I didn't like that little cute wave, I didn't like those glances, I didn't like those fire eyes raking down Kurt's body, and I don't like you, Hobbit. Kurt is my. . ." he paused but recovered, "friend. So, I'd back off if I were you."

A smirk tilted Sebastian's lips as the smaller paled slightly, but he made a quick recovery as well. "Luckily I am not you, and Kurt isn't your property." Blaine said, tone firm as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"No, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Blaine scoffed, "You like Kurt to, then?"

For first time out loud (well, in front of another person) he confessed with a twist, "No, you idiot. Kurt likes me. He has absolutely no interest in you, pretty boy, he just pity's you."

"I don't believe you," Blaine said.

Sebastian laughed darkly, "Sorry, but he did ask me to come to some losers game for the sole purpose of not having to bare this _show_ of yours alone. I mean, honestly, a soccer game, Blaine? What is this, third grade?" He snorted.

Blaine's fist balled up as he tried to control his anger, "Kurt—you know nothing about Kurt and I!"

"I know he isn't interested."

"And, what you're more his type, ferret?"

"Tell ya when I figure that out, Hobbit."

Just then Kurt gracefully came back before Blaine could retort.

"Dad says I need to come home for an emergency, mind walking me home," he'd originally asked Blaine, but Sebastian quickly stepped up.

"Course, Kurt. Come on, bye Blaine. Lovely meeting you," he said sweetly, but the glint in his eye perceived his kind tone as he steered Kurt off the field.

"God, Bas, could you have been more of a jerk," Kurt growled when they were down the street.

Sebastian, genuinely thinking he was saving Kurt from that mess of product, looked at him offended. "Um, Kurt that guy isn't good enough for you. He deserved it."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and glared at him, "Deserved _what_?"

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth several times only to end up speechless.

"That's what I thought," Kurt turned his heel and began speed walking up the street.

"Kurt—"

"Save it, _Smythe _you had no right. I'll walk myself home, thanks." He spat.

Sebastian stopped trailing at his heels, and sighed, running his hand through his hair as Kurt walked off into the distance. Back to the start.

**GLEE.**

By the time Kurt got home he was ready to collapse on his bed, and not because of all the walking. Opening the door with his key, he stepped in and took off his boots as he heard the t.v blaring in the living room. Following the sound he watched as his dad turned his head over his shoulder, with a frown.

"Hi, dad what's up?"

"Kurt sit down," Burt ordered, and turned off the television without a glance, resting his hands in his lap.

Well, _shit._

Kurt sat on the coffee table, uncomfortable underneath his father's authorize manner and stare.

"Look, son. I'm not saying you haven't been through hell after everything, with your mom dying, and growing up with just me—"

"You're enough."

"Please, let me finish, Kurt. I can see why you would resort to this, after coming out and all the. . . Rough times—"

_Understatement, _Kurt thought bitterly.

"You'd faced since with bullies in school, and the pain but I always prided you on being so strong but I guess you're better at acting than you thought Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened as his father opened a shoe box he hadn't seen on the coffee table that revealed a long, slim, and harmful blade once the innocent enough cover had shed.

_His blade._

The blade he cut himself with, and the blade his father just found, and it connected too quickly—too quickly for Kurt to lie, too quickly for Kurt to even process how to respond.

So he didn't, the blade said enough on its own.

**A/N: Wow that was a depressing, huh? But, it had to be done. Anything you'd like to see? Tell me! Also, Quinn shall be in the next chapter, Blaine, and plenty of pissed off and angst!Seb. **

**Review and I will be your best friend .**


End file.
